Novoselic: Country of Romance, Adventure, and Horror
by Fanofthings95
Summary: Prince Sonia and Prince Gundam invite everyone from their graduating class to celebrate the first year of their first born child. But what happens when an unexpected someones comes and brings trouble with them. Filled with Romance, Adventure and a bit of Horror! You won't believe what happens!


**This is for all the Dangan Ronpa Fans out there. Ill try to update as soon as possible**

Chap 1: New Sights, Old Friends

The plane landed safely on to the runway as it started to makes its way to the assign terminal

Hinata Hajime and Nanami Chiaki both looked out the window smiling as the plane started to move more slowly

"Oh Hajime, I'm excited to finally be in Novoselic" Chiaki said turning towards Hajime with a smile on her face and her hands holding on to hajimes

Every time Hajime sees Chiaki with a smile on her face his heart melts and he wonders how he married such a beautiful woman

"I know, it was nice for sonia and gundam to invite us for six weeks"

Princess sonia and prince gundam had invited Hajime, Chiaki and the rest of their graduating class to Novoselic to celebrate the first year of their first born, prince Sebastian

Once the plane came to a complete stop, everyone on it started to get up from their seats and grabbing their luggage

Hajime and Chiaki exited the plane and began to make their way to baggage claim

"Do you think everyone else are going to come?" Asked Chiaki

"I'm sure" replied Hajime " I talked with Souda before we left, Him and Mahiru were buying clothes to bring, and Fuyuhiko

had to finish something with his father"

"I still find it a bit funny that Souda and Mahiru both got married even if they butt heads a lot" said Chiaki as she took out her ps vita from her pocket

"Not as funny as you hitting a wall like last time" said Hajime as he took the vita out of her hand and placing it in his pocket

"Hey!"

"You can play as long as you want when we get there" said Hajime as he bent down giving Chiaki a kiss on her lips making her blush a bit

"Fine then, let's hurry and get our bags so we can see the others"said Chiaki taking Hajime's hand and pulling towards their destination.

Once they arrived at baggage claim they noticed a couple not far agueing

"Hey, isn't that souda and Mahiru? Said Hajime pointing to the fighting couple

Chiaki squinted in the direction Hajime was pointing at

"I believe so, let's go see what's all the fuss is about"

Hajime followed Chiaki to the agrueing couple. With each step they made their outbursts became louder

"Well I'm sorry if I forget sometimes!" Souda yelled at the angry redhead

"Sometimes?!" Mahiru yelled back "You do this all the time and its freakin annoying!"

"Hey you guys" said Hajime as he and Chiaki approached them

"Not now Hajime!" yelled Souda

"Yeah But out!" yelled Mahiru.

Hajime and Chiaki stared at them wide eyed as they returned to their argument before they stopped and turned back to Chiaki and Hajime staring at them with shocked faces

"Hajime!" yelled Souda as he pulled Hajime into a hug

"Chiaki" yelled Mahiru as she did the same thing

Chiaki and Hajime both looked at each other giving each other an (what just happened look)

After Souda and Mahiru pulled back Souda wrapped his arm around Mahiru's waist as if the argument didn't happen

"So you guys actually made it" said Souda

"Yeah we wouldn't miss an opportunity to meet up with everyone from class" said Hajime with a smile

"You guys look great"

"You Guys look great" said Mahiru.

Both Chiaki and Hajime both looked at each other to see what they meant Chiaki was wearing a light blue sun dress with pink slip on slippers and Hajime was wearing a dark blue dress coat over a striped dress shirt tucked in a matching dark dress pants

"Thanks, you guys don't look half bad yourselves " said Chiaki with a grin

Souda was wearing his traditional beanie with a plaid t-shirt with light blue skinny jeans and tan work boots, Mahiru was wearing a white blouse tucked in a black skirt along with black stockings and red shoes

"Thank you Hajime" said Mahiru with a blush "so what you guy's been doing since we last saw you"

"Well..." Chiaki replied " I've been beta testing games before they're released"

"And I recently joined the police academy " said Hajime

"That's great"said Souda

"How about you guys? What have you guys been doing? Asked Chiaki

Before souda could respond, "Well, Souda been fixing cars, and I've been teaching photography to college students" said Mahiru

Souda shot a sharp glare at his wife. Sensing his stare, Mahiru shot back him down with her own glare

"Ahem" coughed Hajime "I say we should grab our bags and look for our ride, sonia said they'll be someone here to pick us up"

Glaring at each other one more time they turned their attention to their luggage and making their way to the exit. Hajime and Chiaki looked at each other in confusion before they followed them.

Once reaching the pick up area they looked around for their ride

"Do any of you know who's picking us up?" Asked Souda

"I don't know" replied Hajime "Maybe if we-"

Hajime was cut off by a high pitched scream

"HAAAAJJJJJIIIIIMMMMEEEE!"

Turning around in a state of confusion they immediately smiled at what they saw

Jumping on top of a black limousine stood a young, multi colored hair women dressed in white blouse with a black loosed tie, a black mini skirt and red and blue stockings with holes all over them in black high tops.

"Hey it's Ibuki" yelled Souda

"How's everyone doing tonight!" Yelled Ibuki as Hajime and the others approached her

A middle aged man dressed in a black suit seating in the drivers seat immediately came out and made his way to the group

"Good evening everyone, I was sent by miss sonia to pick you up and take you to the castle" said the man with a strange European accent

" ooo, how exciting!" Said Mahiru. "Your damn right it's exciting!" Yelled Ibuki

The driver turned his attention to Ibuki and gave her a scowl " Madam! Can you please get back in the car"

Ibuki gave him a pouty frown as she entered the car through the sun roof

The driver took the bags and carried them to the trunk as the group made their into the limousine

Once Hajime made his way in his eyes widened when he saw more familiar faces

Sitting in the corner with his arms crossed sat a blond hair man dressed in an all black business suit, sitting next to him sat a tall white woman dressed in an olive green dress. Her eyes immediately opened when she saw the others and nuged the man next to her.

" Hey Fuyuhiko and Peko! How are you guys " said Souda as he extended a hand to shake the yakuzas hand

"It's about time you basterds made it "said Fuyuhiko with a smirk

"About time? How long have you guys been waiting?" Questioned Mahiru

"The driver was supposed to take us to the castle and than come back to pick up the rest" said Fuyuhiko

with an annoyed look "but someone wanted to wait for the rest" he said pointing to Ibuki who was winking at the group

"Ibuki refused to leave any friends behind" she said crossing her arms

"We were waiting for two hours" added Peko with a blank expression

All eyes landed on Ibuki

"What, Like Ibuki said, Ibuki never leaves a friend behind"

"I think we should head over there right now" said Hajime "Sonia must be worried"

"Don't worry, the butler called and told were gonna be here for a while" said Ibuki pointing to the driver

"Madam, I'm not a butler and can you all please put your seat belts on because we're going to depart soon" said the driver as he began the car

"What a grumpy grump said Ibuki putting on her seat belt

"Finally" said Fuyuhiko

"How long till we get there"

"It's about a forty-five drive" responded the driver

"SON OF A BITCH" shouted Fuyuhiko as the limousine started to pull away


End file.
